Madam Janeway and Her Bordello of Beauties
by SMB
Summary: Madam Janeway runs a tight Bordello, but is challenged by her feelings for her newest Beauty, Seven of Nine.
1. Madam Janeway and Her Bordello of Beauti...

Madam Janeway & Her Bordello of Beauties

Madam Janeway & Her Bordello of Beauties

__

Chink. Chink.

Madam Janeway counted the pieces of metal, that served as payment for the evening's entertainment. Her lips barely moved to recite the numbers adding in her head, as each coin landed upon another. She sat in the parlor of her Bordello, leaning over a small table that balanced her elbow, the coins, and a small box that served as a makeshift bank. The folds of her dress slid across her lap as she shifted positions, trying to get comfortable. The pins in her hair seemed to stab her scalp, and her corset had almost robbed her of all her breath, reminding Janeway of how long she'd been up. She could even tell through the well-curtained facility that the sun greeted her hours ago. Even the girls were asleep by this point.

Business was slow. 

That was her final thought as she locked the box in the safe down the hall. 

She did her final walk-through of the home, before going to bed herself, making sure no client was receiving more service than he had paid for.

An artificial light seeping from B'Elanna Torres's room prompted Janeway to knock on her door.

"Come in," said B'Elanna softly.

Janeway opened her door, to find B'Elanna in bed, book in hand, with her lamp on.

"What are you still doing up?" asked B'Elanna.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Janeway, as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I just couldn't sleep." She held up her book. "So, I thought I'd read."

"Well, I'm not surprised. Business hasn't exactly been enough to, how do you say, wear you out?"

"This is true." B'Elanna then looked at her book.

"But, I take it that doesn't bother you as much as it bothers me." Janeway waited for B'Elanna to look back up at her. "I know how you feel about this job. And that's what it is, B'Elanna, a job."

"Yes, Madam, I know. But it's just hard for me to do everything that is asked of me, if you know what I mean."

"But, B'Elanna, these men have paid for those services, in advance. And I'm not one to give refunds. Duty calls."

"That's easy to say, when all you do is count money." B'Elanna looked back at her book.

"I see," said Janeway. "You think I do nothing more than send gentlemen your way. Well, I have you know, I have earned plenty of money for this place on my own. It's just now they would have to pay a high amount to receive my individual services."

"I know, I'm sorry," said B'Elanna, not looking up.

"No, I want to know how my girls feel. But you must remember, I didn't draft you. You signed up."

"But, Madam, what was my alternative," said B'Elanna looking Janeway in the eye. "Hiding out the rest of my life, trying to fight the life they were trying to conform me to?"

"Now that's the passion I love." Janeway patted B'Elanna's blanketed leg. "I take care of my girls. But you must also take care of me."

"Yes, Madam."

"Now, get to sleep. Hopefully today will bring more...variety."

Janeway smiled at B'Elanna as she stood and returned to the hallway.

"Off with the light," she said just as she began to shut the door.

B'Elanna had been with Janeway for just a few months, and was still as scared as a newborn at times. Janeway supposed B'Elanna would never get used to her role as courtesan. Janeway then realized, that may be a good thing.

But it was her latest addition to this collection of women that gave Janeway hope business would pick up. She noticed no light came from Seven of Nine's door as she passed it, knowing if anyone was most tired, it was Seven. She had the body only artists could dream up, and one Janeway herself had a hard time keeping away from. In her older years, Janeway found herself drawn to the young women she employed. Maybe that was because of all the men who had employed her, making her vision of them skewed.

But Seven's reluctance, unlike B'Elanna's, had nothing to do with her sense of duty. Seven was simply bored with the ones who had come calling. And even though, thought Janeway, that was easy to feel with some men, she would have to teach Seven not to reveal it to her clients. Seven didn't understand such deception in a world built upon false pretenses.

Janeway approached her quarters, to find light streaming from beneath her door. As she entered her room, she found her favorite pupil sitting in a chair next to her vanity table. 

"Seven, what are you doing here?" asked Janeway.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, that might be the case, but why would that justify your breaking into my room?" Janeway began to take the pins from her hair, as she shut the door behind her.

"You said I could ask you anything at any time. I felt this time was as appropriate as any," said Seven with even emotion.

"And when you saw I was not here, I take it you decided to wait for me." Janeway pointed toward her brush next to Seven, indicating for the younger woman to hand it to her.

"You are normally here at this time," she said handing Janeway the brush. "I figured you would arrive shortly."

"Thank you," Janeway said as she took the brush. She began to work her now-fallen auburn hair in silence, and then said, "And just how do you know when I am in my room?

Seven looked at Janeway for a moment, and then said, "I assumed since we all are usually in bed alone at this time, the same would be said for you."

"Ah." Janeway continued to work her brush, as she sat on her bed. She noticed Seven's sleeping gown peeping through her open robe. The gown seemed to leave nothing to the imagination, concerning Seven's figure. Janeway looked away so as not to allow herself to think of that for very long.

"Now," began Janeway, "what is on your mind."

"You are."

Janeway nearly dropped her brush.

"I beg your pardon." She was looking at Seven through a section of hair that had fallen in her face during the near mishap.

"I wanted to know what made you choose this career." Seven's expression was unchanged.

"Oh," said Janeway as she brushed her hair back in place. "Why is this of concern to you?"

"Not a concern," said Seven. "Just a question."

"Well, I think this question could be answered some other time, don't you think, if at all. "

"Why not now?"

"Because, Seven, it's early in the day, I'd like to change these clothes and get some sleep. If my thoughts were what were important to people, I would be in another line of work."

"So, you won't answer my question," Seven said evenly.

"Not that one, no." She stood and stretched a little. "And, not any right now. It's time to go to sleep. Rest up, tonight we have a new group coming in." Janeway then motioned for Seven to get up and leave.

When Seven passed through the door she turned to her mentor and said, "Goodnight, Madam."

"Goodnight, Seven. See you later in the day." She nodded to Seven's figure in the hallway as she slowly shut the door. 

As Janeway peeled her corset from her body she wondered why Seven asked such a personal question. 

__

I wanted to know what made you choose this career.

Upon further reflection Janeway realized she had stopped asking that question to herself a long time ago. Maybe that's just what Seven was learning to do.

After donning a new nightgown and taking a few deep unrestrained breaths, Janeway climbed into bed. She thought again about that night's tally and decided tomorrow would be a better day.

~

"So, who is this new group?"

The voice rang out from the back of the women, gathered to hear their Madam speak. They were sitting on couches and chairs in the parlor, with some having to stand against the wall.

"I've been told," began Janeway, "that they are a group of sailors on leave. Apparently far from home."

"Ooh, military men," said one of the faces. "I like military men."

"How are they any different from other men?" inquired Seven, who was sitting on one of the couches.

"For one, they're in shape, usually," said the woman. "And, they have interesting stories to tell."

"You mean you actually listen to what they have to say?" said B'Elanna under her breath. She was sitting next to Seven.

"I heard that," said Janeway, raising her brow to B'Elanna. "Now, I'm not sure how many there will be," she said to the group, "so we'll have to adjust accordingly once they arrive. I'm hoping there will be enough for one-on-one, but if there are not enough, we may have to put more than one to a gentleman, and increase his rate. We need to make some money, ladies, so I'm asking you to give it your best tonight." She looked around the room, "Any questions."

"What if they get out of hand?" asked B'Elanna.

"Then, get word to me, and I'll take care of it. Understood?" She looked at everyone. "Very well then. Dress your best, and smiles, ladies, smiles. Doors open in an hour."

With that, the group dispersed, and everyone went to their separate rooms to get ready. Janeway noticed the hesitation in B'Elanna, and stopped her in the hallway.

"B'Elanna, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Madam." 

"What's it going to take, huh?" Janeway cupped B'Elanna's cheek. "What will it take for you to relax a little? You're going into this evening all wrong."

"I'm sorry, Madam. I'm not sure what's wrong with me." She looked at the floor.

Janeway lifted B'Elanna' face so her eyes met the Madam's and said, "Follow me."

They entered Janeway's room, and Janeway shut the door.

"I usually don't encourage this," she said as she began to rummage through a drawer in her dresser, "because I need you in control. But," she pulled something out and turned to face B'Elanna, "you look as though you need it tonight." She handed B'Elanna a flask.

As B'Elanna took it, she noticed how heavy it was. It was obviously full.

"But, Madam, I..."

"Take it. Use it. I need you to produce some happy customers tonight, understand?"

"Yes, Madam. I don't know what to say," said B'Elanna, still looking at the flask.

"Thank you. Or, don't worry. Even, I won't let you down. Those will do." Janeway then led B'Elanna toward the door. "But, please keep this to yourself. I don't want everyone in this place drunk."

"Of course." She looked at the Madam. "Thank you."

Janeway followed B'Elanna out, and before leaving her to her room, she said, "Oh, and B'Elanna."

B'Elanna stopped short of her door and answered, "Yes?"

"Smile," said Janeway.

~

It was just about an hour when the men were let in. About 50 men in all came calling that evening. Janeway paired them off with her girls, but saved Seven and B'Elanna until she found just the right ones for them. Seven was something special and deserved the same, and since B'Elanna was seemingly unstable that evening, Janeway was particularly choosy in her companion.

"Excuse, me, Madam," came a voice from behind.

"Yes?" answered Janeway, turning to find a tall, dark, and handsome gentleman behind her.

"I was wondering if your services were available this evening," said the man.

"I'm afraid not," she said, noticing an odd tattoo above his eye.

"What a shame," said the man with a grin. "Maybe I'll be able to convince you some other time." And with that, he walked away.

Janeway paused to watch him move aside toward a waiting area in the parlor, intrigued by his apparent charm and confidence. She then smiled upon her decision to team him up with Seven.

Next to him stood a younger Asian man with black hair, scoping the room and nodding at the ladies mingling around. But he seemed to change expressions when he saw B'Elanna, as if almost in a trance. Janeway watched him for a moment more, to find his eyes follow B'Elanna around the room.

She motioned for B'Elanna to come to her.

"What do you think of that man over there?" she said motioning toward the man.

"He's handsome enough," said B'Elanna, with the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Well, he's obviously very fond of you. Why not go see if he suits your taste for tonight," urged Janeway. She decided to give B'Elanna a voice in her selection.

She watched the two carry on a conversation for a few minutes, and was pleased to see B'Elanna smile. The smile turned toward Janeway, and B'Elanna nodded to her Madam in agreement with the pairing. Janeway nodded in response, and set off to finish the arrangements for the night.

~

"So," said the man with the tattoo, as he entered Seven's room, "what's your name?"

"This is important?" Seven closed the door behind him.

The man began to laugh, "As a matter of fact, it is to me." He looked around the room, bringing his eyes back to Seven, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "All right, let me begin. My name's Chakotay."

"Seven."

"Nice to meet you, Seven." Chakotay had not moved.

Seven noticed his reluctance.

"Is there anything in particular you require?" she asked.

Chakotay smiled and said, "It's been awhile since I've purchased these services."

"I'm sure it will all come back to you," said Seven, as she patted the bed beside her.

~

"This is a nice room," said the young man, as B'Elanna closed the door.

"Thanks," she said, and made her way to the window without looking at him. "It's a little warm, so I thought I might let in some fresh air, if you don't mind."

"No," he said, "I don't mind."

"So, sir," B'Elanna stood erect to face her companion for the evening. "What's your pleasure."

"Harry," stammered the man.

"Hairy," said B'Elanna. "Yes, I suppose it is, but..."

"No, no. Harry, it's my name. Harry, Harry Kim."

"Oh," said B'Elanna. "Harry, then." She noticed how nervous he was, which eased her tension a bit. "So, Harry, what's your pleasure?"

"Um," he hesitated and then moved toward the bed. He then rubbed his brow in thought, and then looked up at B'Elanna. "I'm sorry, but I'm just distracted by how beautiful you are."

"Oh, please," said B'Elanna, who walked toward him. "You've paid already, you've got me for the evening. The sweet talk is unnecessary."

"No," said Harry. "I know you must get this a lot, but you really are beautiful. I noticed that as soon as I saw you."

B'Elanna noticed his expression was serious, and simply said, "Thanks." She guessed he had never been to a place like this before.

"You're welcome," said Harry. "And to answer your question, whatever you enjoy most."

~

Janeway could already tell there was more money to go in the bank than the night before, which pleased her. Everyone was taken care of, and Janeway was left alone in the parlor. The creaks and moans chimed throughout the house in a revelry of sounds. But her mind wandered to Seven's room, where the young woman and the man with the tattoo were sure to be conducting their affairs by now. Janeway had become more particular in her selection of Seven's lovers, and wondered if that would evolve into choosing no one at all. Would she allow her own feelings to grow into action? Every evening she wondered how Seven was being treated, when she had a house full of women to worry about. This was ridiculous, she thought, as she stood to pace the hall.

Different noises came from each room, some louder than others, but the loudest was coming from the end of the hall. As Janeway approached the door, she saw it to be wide open, with one of her girls and a dark-skinned man tangled up on the bed. She leaned in to grab the handle, knowing they wouldn't notice her shutting the door, when she saw the man had pointed ears. He had a strained expression on his face, as if trying to hold back any excitement, but that was soon erased when his partner changed position. His eyes and mouth were now as wide open as the door had been, with all those hidden noises flooding from his throat. Janeway smiled and left them alone.

~

"Slower."

Chakotay was watching Seven undress as he laid on the bed. Seven realized men seem to enjoy this ritual, and knew the desired pace. She felt Chakotay was stalling.

"If I go any slower, it will be morning before I'm finished," said Seven plainly. "Is there a problem, Chakotay." She put an emphasis on his name, since he seemed intent on being on a first name basis.

"Oh, no. You are absolutely beautiful," he said, surprised she was challenging him.

"But you do not desire me," said Seven with no emotion.

"No, it isn't that. I just, well I..."

"Had picked someone else out for this evening."

"Actually, yes," said Chakotay.

"The Madam."

"How did you know?" asked Chakotay, a little embarrassed to be so readable to a prostitute.

"I saw you speaking with her when you came in. No one usually propositions the Madam."

Chakotay slid to the edge of the bed and looked at the floor.

"I suppose I can try and imitate her," said Seven, amused at the idea.

Chakotay looked up at Seven, "So she never takes on a client?"

Seven thought about it and said, "Not anymore." Then a thought crossed Seven's mind that made her grab her robe.

"What are you doing?" asked Chakotay.

"I have an idea. Do not remove yourself from this room." Seven then quietly walked into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

~

"Lives of great men all remind us

We can make our lives sublime

And, departing, leave behind us

Footprints on the sands of time."

"That's pretty good," said Harry, who was lying next to her, fully clothed, on the bed.

"Some new poet named Longfellow," she said.

B'Elanna looked passed her book to the ceiling, and sat in thought for a moment. Harry looked over at her in silence, and watched what seem like a grin come to B'Elanna's face.

"I hope you don't mind my reading to you. You said whatever I enjoy most."

Harry looked back toward the ceiling and said, "I hope you don't mind that I'm going to tell my shipmates about our doing something totally different." He then smiled. "I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this. But I enjoy your company."

She smiled at him and returned to reading poetry.

~

Janeway had just entered her room, when a knock came on her door. Wondering who had left her companion so soon, she opened the door to find Seven in her robe.

"Seven?" Janeway looked her over. "Is something wrong? Has he harmed you?"

"No, Madam. But may I come in and speak with you?"

"Of course," said Janeway, a look of confusion on her face, as she allowed the shapely woman to pass her.

"I have an idea, and wanted to relay it to you."

"Shouldn't this be a conversation with your client? Where is he?"

"He's still in my room, but unable to perform."

Janeway looked at her. "Unable to perform?" She then smiled and walked toward her vanity. "I'm sure you'll be able to remedy that soon enough."

"That's why I am here. I need your help," said Seven, not moving her position in the middle of the room.

"And what is it you think I can do?" said Janeway, sitting on her stool.

"Join us."

Janeway sat in silence for a moment, as the words rolled in her mind before finally sinking in.

"Join you?" she finally said.

"Yes, come and join Chakotay and me in the act of intercourse."

Janeway closed her eyes at Seven's directness. "Chakotay, that's his name?" asked the Madam.

"Yes. I gather that is some sort of tribal tattoo he wears." She felt the need to give more information, since the Madam had not immediately answered her request.

Janeway opened her eyes and turned in her stool to face her vanity mirror. 

"Seven, I will not participate." The prospect of being in there with Seven had made her flush.

"But he wants you."

"And how did you come to that conclusion," said Janeway as she began to powder her face.

"He told me so."

"He just came out and said it," asked Janeway, looking at Seven's reflection in the mirror.

"Actually, I guessed it, and he agreed."

"Well, I'm the Madam. And I will not get involved any more than to take his money." She looked at herself again, thinking only Seven could get away with asking this of her.

Seven tried to think of another argument, but knew better than to push the Madam any further. 

But the Madam was already close to agreement, as she struggled with the thought of being intimate with Seven, even if it had to involve someone else. Upon realizing she could also make more money in the process, Janeway changed her decision.

Seven began to walk out when the Madam called her back.

"Tie him up." 

"I beg your pardon?" said Seven.

"Tie him up. Tell him I'll join you, if he agrees to be bound." Janeway continued with her face, never looking at Seven. This way she could be with Seven, without having to be with the client as well.

Seven did as she was told.

~

"She's coming?" asked Chakotay.

"Yes, she will be here shortly, but you have to allow this," she began to tie him to a bedpost at the foot of the bed, with silk clothes she had just untied from her headboard.

"But, why?" he asked, watching her work. He had already stripped down to his underwear.

"Because that's the only way she'd come." 

Chakotay began to speak in protest to his being unable to do anything, and then just shrugged and decided to see how things would turn out.

That's when he heard the door open. 

He turned to see the Madam, in her own robe, close the door behind her. She then walked toward Chakotay, looking him over, and noticed the sailor wasn't as excited as he could be. 

"So," said the Madam, as she paced behind Chakotay, "I understand my girl didn't do her job."

Seven suddenly looked up at the Madam, who raised her hand to the protest.

"No, ma'am, that's not true," said Chakotay, who turned his head in the direction of Janeway's voice. 

"Then she is not pleasing to you," continued Janeway.

"She is a very beautiful woman," said the man.

"But, I see you do not appreciate her as you should," Janeway patted the front of his shorts.

"No, I..."

"Shall I show you how?" asked Janeway.

"Ma'am?" Chakotay's voice was a little higher than before.

"Shall I show you," she said as she leaned into his ear, "just how to appreciate Seven of Nine?"

"With me tied up?" asked Chakotay.

"So you won't go anywhere," said Janeway as she brushed her finger across his cheek. "But it will cost you."

"In my pants, on the floor," said Chakotay, as he nodded his head toward the pile of clothes near his feet.

"Perfect," said Janeway, as she retrieved the added funds for a threesome.

She looked at Seven, who was now allowing her robe to fall to the floor. Janeway's heart began to race, and she tried to command it with deep breaths. But the thought of being with Seven had become overwhelming, and she couldn't believe she was using this opportunity to play out her fantasy. 

Janeway walked to where Seven stood, near the side of the bed. She could feel the heat coming off Seven's skin as she reached for her, cupping her head in her hands. She leaned in to kiss her tender lips, when she felt Seven's breath go ragged. The kiss was soft at first, but soon turned into deep yearnings as Seven's arms folded around Janeway's body, and the Madam's hands reached around Seven's head.

Seven then reached down to untie Janeway's robe, and with one fist behind the Madam's back, pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Janeway leaned into Seven, pushing both women fluidly onto the bed, where Janeway held her down while the deep kisses continued. Janeway could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as well as other places, as Seven rubbed her hands all over Janeway's back and hair.

Chakotay began to jiggle his ties, realizing Seven had really done a good job at confining him to this bedpost.

"Excuse me," he said, hoping to be untied. But no one responded. 

The women were breathing heavier, and a few moans could be heard, as Seven rolled over partially on top of Janeway, turning her back to Chakotay. He now couldn't see their faces or their bodies.

"Excuse, me, ladies," he said. "Now I can't see. Hello." He then jiggled his bounds some more, but it was no use. Why were they ignoring him?

Then there was a loud crash somewhere in the house.

Janeway reluctantly pushed Seven off of her, and grabbed her robe as she rushed toward the hallway. As she picked up her robe, she noticed Chakotay was now very excited, and motioned for Seven to stay with him. 

Janeway ran to where one of the ladies was standing in the hall, looking at the Madam and pointing into her room. Turning into the doorway, Janeway saw two of the sailors fighting, with the washbasin in pieces on the floor. There were small trails of blood, where the barefoot men were continuously cutting their feet on the shards of tile. They were unaware of these cuts, due to the alcohol they had consumed prior to coming here.

"Gentlemen!" yelled Janeway, knowing it would do no good. The argument was heated, but uncoordinated, since the men were falling more than fighting.

"They forgot which one of us they were supposed to be with," said the blonde woman, "and started to fight." A redhead woman was standing next to her, both with their robes on.

"They would have found a reason," Janeway said looking at the scuffle. "Men like to fight."

"Enough!" came a deep voice from behind Janeway. She turned to see Chakotay, oddly enough in Seven's robe, making his way through the now gathered crowd in the hall.

He made his way into the room, noticing the pieces on the floor. He too was barefoot, so he stopped short of the fight. He decided he would try to yell them apart.

After a moment it seemed to be working, as the men began to comprehend their commanding officer was in the room. Breathing heavy, the two sat on the ground where they had fallen, and looked up at Chakotay.

"Paris," said Chakotay, putting his hands on his hips. "I should have known."

"Nice robe," said the young man. "The color suits you."

"You and Ensign Taylor get dressed, and meet me in the parlor. Understood?"

The men looked at each other.

"Understood?!?" repeated Chakotay.

"Yes, sir," they recited, as they tried to get up. 

Chakotay turned to find Janeway, and asked her if there were any bandages in the house. Noticing her anger, Chakotay said he'd get them out as soon as possible, he just wanted to dress their wounds.

She sent the blonde to retrieve clean sheets and some alcohol, and then addressed the crowd, commanding everyone to get back to their rooms. As everyone began to walk away, Janeway pointed into the room and told the redhead, "Clean this mess up."

~

"Madam Janeway, I am very sorry for what happened this evening."

Chakotay was sitting next to her on one of the couches in the parlor, both now fully dressed. He had just sent the two bandaged fighters to the porch, where he and some other soldiers were going to help them back to the ship. The rest of the men were staying behind to continue their evening.

"I assure you," he continued, "that I had no intention of allowing my men to get out of hand."

"Not all of them did," she said. "But it was enough to disrupt the evening, and damage my property."

"I understand. And I will pay for all the damages." He looked at the floor and then back up at this woman he found so attractive. "I hope we can come back. I can assure you it won't happen twice."

"Oh," said Janeway, "I know it won't happen twice." She noticed Chakotay looking away again and said, "You are allowed back, but Mr. Paris and Mr. Taylor are not."

Chakotay then seemed to grin, and said, "I understand. Thank you."

He stood and extended his hand to help the Madam to her feet. He then kissed her hand before letting it go.

"I am sorry our evening was interrupted," he said.

"Me too," she replied, still smelling Seven's perfume on her. "When you come back, we will find you a more," she smiled, "suitable partner."

He began to speak, but Janeway stopped him.

"Goodnight, Chakotay," she said.

"Goodnight, Madam," he said, and walked out the door. 

She watched the men walk, or hobble, away through the curtain. She then turned and looked at the empty parlor, and decided to check on Seven, who never came out of her room to see the remnants of the fight. 

~

Harry, who heard the crash and went to see what happened, had gotten permission from Chakotay to stay longer, as did most of his shipmates. Upon returning to what he thought was B'Elanna's room, he mistakenly opened the wrong door.

"Well, it seems there was a fight," he said, but was startled at the sound of a whip. He looked up to see Neelix, totally nude, leaned over with his hands on a dresser. A brunette woman, wearing only heels, had just given him another mark on his backside. She had apparently been whipping Neelix for awhile.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"You're welcome to join us," smiled the brunette, sawing the whip back and forth behind her neck.

"No," he said shutting the door, "that's ok. You two go ahead." He paused a moment, to take in what he just seen, and then continued to where he had intended to go.

"They were sent back to the ship," said Harry, upon returning to B'Elanna's room. His face was red.

"What happened?" asked B'Elanna, still lying fully clothed above the covers.

"They were drunk," he said matter-of-factly as he returned to his place next to her.

"How terrible," she grinned, looking back at her book, still feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed that evening. "But I meant what happened with you. Your blushing."

"Oh," said Harry, positioning himself on his back, "nothing. I just got a little warm, I guess." He turned to look at his companion and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Page 34," smiled B'Elanna, not believing him, but continued reading.

~

When a knock came to her door, Seven was sitting on the bed. That's where she had been since she and the Madam were interrupted. She just watched blankly as Chakotay grabbed her robe and hurried out, and then returned to dress, placing the robe on the bed, when Seven didn't respond to his offer to hand it to her.

It all started with that kiss.

Seven couldn't get the feel of the Madam out of her head. Instead of performing for Chakotay, Seven had done her best to hold the Madam as close to her as she could, which flooded a sensation through her body that she had not expected. Seven had never really touched Janeway, except to shake her hand upon her agreement to stay. And when propositioning her for the evening with Chakotay, she was simply doing it to satisfy her customer.

Of course, Seven did seem to pay attention to the Madam's routine, and knew where she was most of the time. And she had taken a special interest in what brought the Madam to this place, which she had yet to find out. But the thought of being with her had never crossed her mind until now, and that thought seemed to repeat itself unconsciously, like a broken record Seven didn't want to tap back into place.

There were a few more knocks, when Seven heard the Madam say her name. She stood to open the door, but stopped to look at herself in the mirror, rubbing her hair into place. She felt the need to retrieve her robe before opening the door.

"Seven," said Janeway, who remained in the hallway. "I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, Madam," she said. After a slight hesitation, Seven adjusted her robe and said, "What was the error?"

"Oh," said Janeway, "I thought maybe Chakotay had told you." Janeway then leaned on the door frame. "A fight. Two men who couldn't keep their emotions and alcohol in check. Chakotay decided to take them back to the ship."

"Was anyone damaged?" asked Seven.

"The boys got a little cut up, but nothing serious. A washbasin had to be put to rest though," she smirked.

Seven said nothing. Janeway sensed an awkwardness between them and decided not to bring up what happened. She couldn't understand, since Seven had come to her, why Seven now seemed to have been made uncomfortable by the experience. To her disappointment, the Madam decided not to try anything like that again. It was back to business.

"Well, Seven," Janeway pushed herself from the door frame, "I suppose I need to send someone else your way."

"Of course," said Seven. "But I thought everyone was taken care of."

"I will go check." Janeway then walked away.

Seven shut the door, having resisted pulling the Madam into her room, to finish what they had started.

~ End Part One ~


	2. Madam Janeway and Her Bordello of Beauti...

Madam Janeway & Her Bordello of Beauties, Pt ****

Madam Janeway & Her Bordello of Beauties, Pt. 2

"Hey," whispered a voice from outside B'Elanna's window.

"Did you hear something?" asked Harry.

"No," said B'Elanna, looking over at her reading companion.

Harry was looking toward the window, when a small rock flew in and landed on the floor.

"Now I heard something," said B'Elanna, who watched Harry get up and cautiously approach the 

window.

Harry looked down to find Tom Paris standing beneath the window, one story below, who smiled 

upon seeing his shipmate. 

"How did you know I was in here?" Harry whispered loudly.

"I didn't," answered Tom in similar fashion. "I just saw an open window."

"What are you doing here?" said Harry. "I thought you were sent back to the ship."

"I was," said Tom, "but I snuck back out. Now help me get up there."

"What do you mean? How am I going to get you up here? Aren't you hurt?"

"Ah," scoffed Tom, "nothing a little rum didn't fix." He smiled and pulled a flask from his 

jacket, shaking it at Harry.

"Great," said Harry as he turned back to face B'Elanna.

"Who's out there?" she asked, still lying on the bed.

"The guy who got sent home for fighting," said Harry, as he looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" asked B'Elanna.

"Looking for a way to get him up here."

"Oh, no," protested B'Elanna as she got up off the bed, "I'm not getting in trouble for you 

sailor boys."

Harry regarded her and then the bed, before pulling the sheets off.

"What the hell..." began B'Elanna.

"I'll make a rope out of these sheets," said Harry, as he began his plan.

"Why are you helping him? I thought you were a goody-two-shoes."

"Because," he said, moving the sheets to the window, "I know him. And if I don't help him 

out, I'll pay for it the rest of my time on that ship."

"Harry?" whispered Tom. "Hey, Harry!"

"I'm here," said Harry, leaning out the window. "I'm going to drop this, and you climb it."

"Good thinking, Har," said Tom, rubbing his hands together in preparation for the climb.

Harry threw down the sheets, which were knotted together, so that it just reached Tom. Tom 

grabbed the rope and began to climb, but when it came time to use his feet, that pain of his 

cuts kept him from making any progress. He finally fell to the ground, and gave almost a 

coughing grunt as he hit.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"My feet." Tom held one in his hands. "I guess they do hurt."

"Now what?" asked Harry.

"Looks like you'll have to get me in the front door," said Tom looking up.

"Are you crazy?" asked Harry. "If the Madam sees you, we'll all get kicked out."

"It's not like you're doing anything, Harry," Tom smirked.

"How do you know?" the young man challenged.

"Because you still have your uniform on."

"Oh," said Harry looking at himself.

"Now let me in," Tom said as he struggled to stand again, "I wasn't finished with my evening."

~

"What are you thinking?" asked B'Elanna. She had just put her book on her nightstand, and was 

now standing with her hands on her hips, looking at Harry.

Harry seemed disappointed.

"I was really having a good time," he said. "I'd like to hear more poetry, but right now I 

need to figure out a way to get Tom back in."

"I still don't know why you're risking it," she said as she tucked the sheets Harry had just 

replaced on the bed.

"Believe me, if you knew Tom, you'd do as much as you could to stay on his good side."

"Really," B'Elanna said evenly.

Harry then had an idea.

"Do you have any wigs, or an extra..." and he pointed at what B'Elanna was wearing.

B'Elanna stood straight. "Oh, no. Don't look at me. I'm not helping."

Harry sighed. "Well, do you know who he was supposed to be with tonight?"

"No, that's the Madam's job." B'Elanna sat back on the bed. "Besides, didn't you go see?"

"There were too many people around when I got out there." He then went to the window, to find 

Tom still standing outside, finishing off his flask.

"Tom," whispered Harry. "What is the name of the woman you were with?"

"Ah," Tom reflected, "lovely Harriott." Then he creased his brow. "Or Margaret. I forget 

which one."

"Great." Harry then turned to B'Elanna and asked of she knew either woman.

"They're the last two doors at the end of the hall," said B'Elanna, as she pointed in which 

direction.

Harry called out to Tom, "Stay there. I've got an idea."

~

Harry lightly knocked on one of the doors B'Elanna pointed out. He had just sneaked quietly 

down the hall, even though there were plenty of noises coming from each room he passed.

A blonde opened the door slightly, and smiled upon seeing Harry.

"Well, hello sailor," she said. "How can I be of," she looked him up and down, "assistance."

"I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes," he said.

"Ooh," the blonde's eyes brightened. "You're a wild one, aren't you?"

"Oh, no," said Harry, a little flushed, "I'm just trying to help my friend get back in, and I 

could use your help."

"Your friend? Where is he?"

"Outside," said Harry, pointing toward her window through the crack in the door. "You may be 

able to see him from here."

"Let's go look," she said, opening the door for Harry and leading him to the window. "Well, 

I'll be damned," she said upon seeing Tom in the distance. "There's my date." She turned 

toward Harry. "And I thought I had to miss out this evening."

"Will you help?" asked Harry.

"Well, now, he's been a bad boy, and needs his punishment. And I'm just the girl to give it. 

What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I thought maybe we could sneak him in, making him look like he worked here," said Harry.

The blonde courtesan laughed, and looked out the window again.

"This should be fun," she said, before heading toward her closet.

~

"Psst!"

Harry was trying to get Tom's attention, but Tom was singing to himself incoherently.

"Psst!!" Harry tried a little louder, but there was too much distance for Tom to hear him.

"Damn," he said as he stood next to the blonde. "How do I get his attention?"

"Here honey, hold on to me," she said. She then placed one leg outside the window, and 

stretched it as far as she could, with Harry holding her steady.

As Tom practiced his song, he looked around, and finally saw something shaking in the air. 

After a moment of focusing on what he was seeing, he smiled and stammered toward the window.

"Hey, be careful up there. It's a long way down," he slurred looking up.

Harry pulled the woman back into the room, and then leaned out the window. Tom appeared 

shocked to see him, and then looked down to where he had stood beneath B'Elanna's window. 

He stared back and forth at B'Elanna's window and at Harry, before raising his brow and 

shaking his flask.

"It's me," said Harry. "I moved."

"Oh," said Tom, "of course, of course."

"Catch," said Harry. He threw down a wig and robe. "Put these on."

The robe fell on Tom's head, covering his face, while the wig landed beside his feet.

"Nice catch," Harry said to himself.

Tom laughed as he pulled the robe off his face. "What's this?"

"Your way back in," said Harry.

~

"Now, how is this supposed to work?" asked the blonde.

"We've got to somehow go downstairs and let him in the front door," said Harry. He looked 

back outside to see Tom's robed figure, adjusting his wig.

"You may want to leave the pants and shoes," said Harry, since both could be seen clearly 

beneath the robe. 

Tom did as Harry instructed, inadvertently removing his bandages with his socks. He didn't 

notice.

"OK," said Harry to the blonde, "I'm going to need your help getting him in. Do you know if 

the front door is locked?"

"Yes," said the blonde. "That way everyone can work. There's a doorbell to alert the Madam 

if a guest is waiting."

"Then there's usually no one in the lobby," pressed Harry.

"You got it, handsome," said the blonde.

"Perfect. We'll just go get him," said Harry, "quietly."

Harry leaned out the window and told Tom to meet him at the front door. He and the courtesan 

then walked lightly down the stairs to the lobby, where they saw Tom's figure, swaying 

drunkenly back and forth, outside the curtained door.

As Harry opened the door, he saw Tom slip and reach for the doorframe as support, to keep him 

from falling. Noticing a strange knob, Tom began to turn what everyone soon discovered was 

the doorbell.

Harry and his partner then hurriedly reached and pulled Tom into the house, shutting the door 

gently behind him, and rushed him toward the staircase, trying to beat the Madam's arrival to 

the door. No one realized Tom's foot was bleeding again.

~

Madam Janeway opened the front door, to find no one standing there. She stepped outside and 

looked around, but saw nothing, and decided the kids in the area were up to no good again. 

She then closed her eyes to the breeze that was blowing, thinking about...

After a moment she turned to go back into the house, and began to lock the door, when she 

noticed something odd on the floor beneath one of her feet. When she moved her foot, she saw 

what looked to be a stain on the floor. Upon further inspection, it looked like blood. She 

opened the door again to find patches of blood on the front porch, and even on the stairs 

leading to the porch. She then turned around to find patches, some that even looked like 

footprints, leading to the staircase. She knew of only two pairs of feet that could cause 

this trail tonight, and neither should be in this house, she thought. 

~

"Great, Tom," said Harry, as he noticed the trail of blood behind them on the floor. "Your 

foot's bleeding."

"Oh, is it?" asked Tom, looking at his feet. "But, I'm ok. It doesn't hurt."

"That's not the point," said Harry, leading the woman and Paris into what looked to be a 

curtained-off closet off the hallway. He knew they wouldn't make it up the stairs like this. 

"The blood is creating a trail on the floor straight to us."

"Oh," said Paris.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked the woman. "The Madam is sure to see the mess, 

especially if she goes to the door."

"I've got an idea," Harry said as he ripped a portion of Tom's robe off the bottom.

"Hey, that's my robe," said the woman.

"Not now Harry, I haven't been paid," Paris said in a weak attempt at a joke.

"This will buy us some time," said Harry to them both. He patted the piece of cloth on Tom's 

foot, until the cloth was soaked. He then wrapped the cloth around one of his feet. "I'll be 

back," he said, as he left their bunker.

~

Madam Janeway followed what looked to be the way to the renegade sailor. She saw the 

footprints led up the hallway, and seemed to double-back and go up the stairs. 

As she climbed the stairs, she noticed the footprints stopped midway down the corridor. She 

stopped in confusion, realizing the sailor must have finally noticed his bleeding foot. Madam 

Janeway looked around to try and figure out which way he went, and realized she was near 

Seven's room. Knowing he wasn't likely in there, she decided to check anyway.

Seven answered the door after a few knocks from Janeway, and almost seemed to flush upon 

seeing her.

"Hello, Seven" said the Madam. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to check your room."

"What is the problem," said Seven as she opened the door for Janeway to enter.

"Someone snuck back into the house who isn't supposed to be here," she said, looking around 

the room lazily, knowing there was nothing to find.

"And you think they are here," said Seven matter-of-factly.

"No," Janeway turned to face her, "Not really." She smiled at Seven, who remained emotionless 

by the door. 

"So, I assume everyone is taken care of," Seven said.

"Yes, you're done for this evening." Janeway then began to walk out.

"Madam," Seven stood in front of the door to keep the Madam from leaving, "about earlier..."

"No need to say anything," said Janeway, trying to fight off her sudden increase in heart rate. She also didn't want to hear Seven admit regret in asking the Madam to come to her room. Janeway was already having a hard time ignoring her disappointment in Seven's reaction thus far. But she couldn't walk away. 

"And to answer your question from yesterday," Janeway continued, " I got into this profession because there was nothing else I could do. Women have two roles to choose from in life, virgin or whore, and 

I'm not one to wear white. When I got older I took over this place, in order to take care of 

women like me. You're safe here. That's why I keep track of all the callers who come in and 

out of this place. That's why I don't serve alcohol here." She paused. "That's why I'll 

find the man running loose here tonight, making sure he doesn't get out of line with one of my 

girls."

"I shall help you," said Seven. 

Janeway nodded at her before the two left the room to continue the search.

~

"Just look at all the pretty colors," said Tom, as he fumbled through the clothing that hung 

in the closet."

"Yeah, pretty colors," said the blonde, peeping into the hallway, wishing Harry would hurry up.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Tom, perking up. "There's something back here."

He continued to fumble through the wardrobe until he found what it was.

"Well, lookie here," said Tom, as he looked toward the blonde. "Did you know this was here?" 

He held back the clothes to show a safe.

"No. I wasn't sure exactly where she kept the money," said the blonde.

"You mean you never went snooping?" asked Tom. When the woman nodded that she had not, Tom 

said, "Silly girls." 

He then leaned his head up against the safe, and began fumbling with the round knob on the 

front.

"You actually think you can break into that thing?" asked the blonde.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," said Tom.

"And take the money I worked for with you? You think I'd let you?" asked the woman.

"With my foot, I'd need a hand in getting this out." He kept fiddling with the knob, 

listening. "Looks like you'll get all your money back, and then some."

She dismissed him as being drunk, and didn't take him seriously. Keeping a mental note of 

where the safe was, she peeped back out into the hallway still looking for Harry. 

~

There was a knock on B'Elanna's door.

Angrily she rose from her reading, ready to refuse Harry's request to hide his friend in her 

room.

"Harry, I won't be a part of this..."

She opened the door to find the Madam, with Seven standing behind her.

"Madam?" asked B'Elanna in shock. "Yes, Madam, what is it?" She tried to regain her composure.

"What exactly won't you be a part of, B'Elanna?" asked the Madam.

"What? Oh, I thought you were someone else," she stammered.

"Even so," said the Madam, "I'm not sure that is something I want to hear my girls saying to a 

client. Let us in."

B'Elanna opened the door, allowing the Madam and Seven to pass.

"I believe you were supposed to be entertaining one of our guests. Where is he?" asked the 

Madam.

"He," began B'Elanna, "he left."

"Left," said Janeway. "And where precisely did he go?"

"He," began B'Elanna, "he didn't take long, you see, and left."

"Ah," said Janeway, as she went to examine B'Elanna's bed. "Neatly tucked in, looks like 

these sheets were barely used this evening," she said looking at B'Elanna.

"I told you," she said, "he didn't take long. We never made it to the bed."

"Ah," said Janeway.

There was another knock on B'Elanna's door. B'Elanna's eyes widened as Janeway smiled.

"Perfect," said Janeway. "Now I wonder who that could be?" She looked at Seven, who was 

still near the door. "Could you get that, please?"

Seven opened the door to reveal Harry, who was looking into the hallway. 

He turned to see Seven and said, "Hey, you're not B'Elanna."

"No," said Seven. She then opened the door to show the other women in the room.

"Oh," said Harry. "Um, I'll come back."

"Excuse me," said the Madam, "But we require your presence in here."

Harry entered the room, welcomed by a glare from B'Elanna.

"Harry, is it?" asked the Madam.

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry, who tried to hide his bloody cloth behind his back.

"Harry," said the Madam politely. She began to pace toward Harry, saying, "Well, then, Harry, 

I'd really like to know where you've been. You see, you paid for time with B'Elanna, but here 

I find B'Elanna alone." 

She tried to walk around him, but he backed up the closer she got.

"Harry," she stopped walking. "What is it you have behind your back?

"Nothing," he said.

"Then show me your hands."

Harry sighed and brought his hands to the front, revealing a bloody cloth.

"What do we have here," Janeway said as she picked up the cloth with her thumb and finger. 

"My, Harry, have you cut your hand?"

"Yes," said Harry. "That's why I left, you see. I needed to get something for the cut."

"Oh, "said Janeway, looking at the cloth in disgust. "And do you walk on your hands, Mr. 

Harry? Because, you see, you left a nasty trail behind you as you went searching for this 

bandage." She looked at the bandage closely. "Which looks an awful lot like silk." She 

looked at Harry. "I have no silk bandages."

"I, uh..." began Harry.

"No more lies, Harry," said Janeway. "Where is your friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"The one you let back in." Janeway looked at B'Elanna. "I take it that's what you wouldn't be 

a part of."

"Yes, Madam." said B'Elanna.

"Well, Harry," she continued, "either you tell us his whereabouts now, or you accompany us in 

our search."

Harry's silence forced him to choose the latter.

~End Part 2~


End file.
